


Hole in the Wall

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Robot, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Stuck in the wall, dubcon, noncon, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Kuron is stuck in the wall and it gets worse from there. It's what they created him for and now they're testing him.
Relationships: Galrans/kuron
Kudos: 36





	Hole in the Wall

Kuron struggles at first, trying to get free from the hole they place him in. He could barely move back or forth, considering his position. He curses at them, demanding them to free him. But no matter how much he tries to get out, he is stuck in the wall. His body sticks out on one side as his bottom sticks out on the other. He couldn't move his arms either. He couldn't believe this as he glares at the galra who placed him there. The hole has gotten slightly tighter around him. 

"Let's start." One of them says as they place a blindfold. He struggles at first, but they easily tug his hair hard until they place the blindfold. A sense of panic fills him as he cannot see. He hears them rummaging and move around and he tries to focus on the sounds around him. 

"This should also help…" he hears them say and Kuron doesn't know what is going on, having to lose his sense of sight temporarily. Something is placed over on either side of his ears, making him more anxious as he can barely hear what's around him anymore. 

"S-stop!" Kuron yells out and he can't hear himself either. This isn't good and he doesn't like this. He's stuck in a wall along with losing two of his senses. He feels something connect around his ankles, stationing them in place. He cannot move. 

As Kuron struggles with losing his senses and being stuck, Kuron flinches as he feels someone touches his butt from the other side of the wall. ‘This can't be happening,’ Kuron thinks in a panic as he feels those hands grope him. For some strange reason, the touches have gotten more and more sensitive. They start to stimulate his body. He couldn't help himself as the touches roughly feel his ass, touching and rubbing his cheeks. They squeeze around and he moans out a yelp as they slap his ass hard. 

Kuron suddenly feels them tugging his prisoner garb, covering his bottom. They easily shred it and he can feel the chill air hitting his bare ass. He isn't sure if he's begging or what anymore and he feels hands spreading his cheeks apart. It's rough yet he couldn't believe this is starting to feel good. He gasps when he feels a liquid enter his hole. He feels a finger poke into his hole and then another, thrusting in and out. The two digits slide into his hole easily with a wet loose feeling, making his body squirm. Kuron isn’t sure how much more he can handle this, being at their mercy.

Kuron suddenly feels his head turn forcefully, their fingers forcing his mouth to open and their cock is shoved inside. Kuron moans from the sudden intrusion and he tears up as they thrust into the back of his throat. The taste and smell is strong. He can barely keep focus on what’s happening to him in front as he feels those hands on his bottom groping him again, this time, and another set of hands find purchase of his hard erection. He can’t move his arms to stop them and his legs are locked in place from the cuffs. 

HIs body is very sensitive now. His cock is being stroked over and over, dripping with precum. His body trembles as they feel him up. He can barely concentrate or move. The wall feels tighter around his body, but he isn’t suffocating. He suddenly feels something big and hard, pressed against his hole. It’s hot between his ass cheeks. The tip of the cock finds his hole and it suddenly fills him to the tilt. He groans from feeling so full in the front and back now, being speared by two different cocks. He can feel and taste the ridges and bumps on their cocks. The one in his ass begins to thrust faster and faster until it hits his sweet spot, violating his inner walls. His body trembles and he feels a sudden pause from his sensitivity, feeling sparks of electricity fill each nerve, sending his body on fire. With his vision being blacked out, he almost thinks he can see stars. It feels good and it shouldn’t. He finds his body thrusting onto that cock and his mouth hungrily aching and sucking that cock. 

The galra laugh as they continue to thrust into his body. They take Kuron by his head and thrust over and over into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He can feel the human's mouth sucking him and it feels so good. He immediately comes into Kuron's mouth and throat. Kuron has barely time to rest until another galra takes their place. They insert their cock into Kuron's mouth. His mouth is so warm around his cock. They groan as they feel his tongue against his tip. 

Kuron feels so close. Those hands are merciless on his hard cock and they continue to stroke it vigorously. He wants to come. His body quivers when he feels someone taking his cock into their mouth. He couldn't help but come into their mouth, needing that release. Kuron groans with euphoria. He can feel the galra pounding into his ass over and over, adding a hard slap to Kuron's ass. The galra smirks as he feels that ass tremble from the slap. Kuron can feel his ass being filled. There's so much of it as it leaks out as the galea takes his dick out. 

Another galra takes their place, grabbing Kuron by his ass. They spread his cheeks apart, his hole stretched out and the cum continues to leak out, down his legs. The galra inserts their cock inside Kuron, stretching his hole even more as he's bigger than the last cock. Kuron can only take and receive as he is at their mercy. 

\--

They have taken off the blindfold and the device that covers his ears now. Kuron is still stuck in the wall, his hands raised up now. He's gagged as a galra gropes and plays with his nipples with his clawed hands and mouth. They continue to fondle and play with his chest. Kuron moans as his chest feels hot and stimulated. They continue to pinch and squeeze his nubs, peaked and red and raw. The galra pinches one as he bites the other. Kuron gasps as he can feel them sucking his tit. 

On the other side, Kuron can barely manage to stay comfortable as a dildo is thrusted inside him by one of their robots. The dildo is covered in a liquid of aphrodisiac, making his body hot and highly sensitive. Kuron's body trembles with the dildo being shoved in and out of his aching hole. Kuron isn't sure how long till they let him cum, but they haven't let him. A tube is attached around his cock, pumping and milking him for all he's worth. He isn't sure how long he can stand this, but he knows he can't come anymore. 

Kuron feels as though they have left him here for years. His body is at it's limit and he would do anything and beg for a release of mercy. 


End file.
